My Promise
by Hatane
Summary: Light is shed on Acero's past, filled with twists in what was assumed to be obvious.
1. Acero and Hiiri

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, yes, dewdropdread here, again. So yeah, this is probably going to be my longest story ever on Fanfiction, and I'm hoping this will go off with a good start. I really want some good ideas, opinions, anything! Just slap them all on the review page for this chapter, and I'll return with an answer for everything, I promise this.**

**So yeah, the name of the story is going to be 'My Promise', really strange, because I just said that in my previous sentence. That was rather lame and funny at the same time, heh.**

**Okay, time to shed some light on this story.**

**If you noticed, I've been hanging onto Pokémon RPG World, a role-playing game that takes place in well, Pokémon! It's found right here on , and I hope to find more people on that site, especially after this story. I am a staff there, so please grant this wish, okay?**

**If you ****do**** know, I have this character there, called Acero, Acero Voltio, to be exact. He has taken the place of Lieutenant Surge, Lt. Surge for short, as the Vermilion City Gym Leader. I've made him a rather jerk, sadly not how I wanted things to come about. Hmm, so anyway, his character is even more developed than I first pictured. It's sad, with every thing you'd never want to happen in your life.**

**Then you browse a little further. In Ecruteak City, there is Schleierhaft Gespenst, the town's Gym Leader, otherwise known as Shii. So, the relationship between him and Acero? Acero is Schleierhaft's disciple, and well, you get my point.**

**Anyway, if you continued reading, you'd have known about the Rocket attack in Ecruteak, well, and me being annoying even more. I've really been too much of a "god-modder", and I hope to take this chance to say a little sorry to Bynd Theodore Way, the forum administrator. I've caused quite a commotion on the forum, and I hope to be forgiven on this matter. So, punishment – Shii loses an arm. And a certain friend gets hurt. Real bad.**

**So now, there's going to be a plot twist. I let that certain someone survive. But what would happen, if it didn't make it?**

**And so, I present to you, My Promise. This, I have to say, will be short. But this is because it's a short preview, please don't get the wrong idea about this, okay? I'll try lengthening the following chapters after this, I'm pretty sure I don't want a short story. This will be my biggest work with my time in Fanfiction, so please give me support on this, 'kay?**

--

Chapter One – Acero

He wasn't the silent kind of kid. Well, he didn't really talk either. But they couldn't do much, he was still a young child, after all.

He was the splitting image of his father, Daniel Voltio. His hair was rather ruffled up, a colour of unruly dark brown staining it. There was no possible parting that could be seen, and he never did have a certain one, actually. His eyes were cold. Very cold, the black onyx eyes of his penetrated even the bravest of souls. They seemed so emotionless, yet you could feel the fire that danced in them, the young boy watching over the many myths, legends, and the future, that has yet to be revealed to any person.

--

His trenchcoat swayed gently, silently.

His shoes clicked softly, as his fingers brushed against the walls absentmindedly, a smile ceasing to linger on his face. The room was barely lit, the bulb that dimmed bit by bit everyday flickering away like a candle. Onyx eyes scanned the messy room, as he grabbed some jars and pouches from the shelves without looking, seating himself at the small table. His palms gently brushed the files, pens, and other pieces of junk to the side, his face was still expressionless. He gave the jar a light turn, pouring a bit of orange coloured berry juice into the liquid, as it began to stain a bright vermilion. Slamming the cork in with the right palm, he screwed it in tightly, giving it a couple more whacks before examining it again. His reflection was cast upon the glass, as he set the jar down on the table.

With nimble fingers he retrieved the Pokéball, and the white light that emerged alongside the figure, the Amphraros appeared with a soft 'pop' sound, the light bulb on his tail blinking continuously. The Pokémon stepped up to the chair beside Acero, narrowing his eyes as bolts of electricity generated from the Pokémon burnt the chair only slightly, but the two rods that were attached to the cork began to have a thin thread of electricity form. His facial expression didn't even change one bit, as he watched sullenly while the Amphraros known as Gespannt stopped. Acero had picked the jar up by its rim, looking at it blankly as he nodded only slightly. Gespannt cheered, as Acero said, 'Hi-'

His words stopped abruptly as he released his hold of the bottle, sending the container to crash to the ground, the liquid pouring away and seeping into the floor quickly. He bit his lip, 'Baka…' Holding his body up, he crumpled slightly, staggering as he tried to steady himself with support from the stool he was sitting on previously. From behind, another male emerged, followed by a couple of cries from various Electric-type Pokémon. He breathed heavily, as he looked up, grinning, 'You'd better not starve them again… You're forgetting your role as Gym Leader here again, Acero.'

He didn't react, other than looking back up at the male, Gespannt handing him a small bottle of violet liquid. He nodded to signal a 'thanks', before looking up at the male.

'Well, _someone_ here didn't tell me that _they_ were going off for a couple of days, hmm, Roussir?' he said sarcastically, mimicking insignificant silly actions as he got himself up at a slow pace. Roussir muttered, 'Him?' A soft whimper was his reply, as the Fire-type specialist picked the man up, 'I believe it's time for a little visit.'

--

His limp figure fell before the large meadows, the brown trenchcoat blowing faintly in the wind. His fingers wrapped around a flower, dropping it carelessly on the fresh plot of land. His lower lip quivered silently, as the small object fell, smashing into a million others as it made contact with the small dainty flower. His pale brown pants brushed against the soft grass, catching its prey of mimosa and love grass. A soft hiccup was heard, as Roussir watched from his tinted orange rectangular spectacles. He wasn't Acero's assistant, he wouldn't dream of doing that. He wanted to accomplish bigger dreams.

'Hiiri…' he mourned silently to himself, once again slumping himself down onto the grass. He lay there, open-eyed, the billowy white clouds waltzing past the corners of his eyes.

But after all this, the male standing along the borders hadn't been fazed. He took a deep breath, edging his body back slowly, the red and vermilion shirt gently swaying slightly, as he breathed again, raising his index finger and middle finger at the same time. They plastered themselves to the bridge of the glasses, giving them a good push up. They fell back to his chest, as it intercrossed with the left hand, securing tightly close to his chest. On his right leg he leaned most of his weight, only deciding to switch to his left briefly, before returning to the right. His onyx eyes trailed over to the large dog that had kindly transported them to the field under Roussir's orders. The Arcanine glanced over at Roussir, nodding only slightly.

'He'll need some time by himself. Let's go Chienne,' he said, turning away ever so slowly, using his left hand to gesture behind him, the dog who was hesitant. After some thorough thinking, it nodded back to his trainer, jogging at a slow pace a few feet behind Roussir, evidently showing no intention of trying to catch up.

--

'Hiiri,' he softly whimpered to himself again, curling his fingers, the slightly tanned color showing great contrast against the pale green grass. Through interpretation, the grass was considered rather healthy, while his life was seemingly being sapped away by every passing moment. After that one more breath, a small streak appeared on his cheek, sliding gracefully down his face as it was cradled carefully in a small blade of grass.

--

**A/N: So there you have it! I'll gladly watch all reviews and everything. This is an OC story; Acero is not part of any Pokémon franchise, well, except the forum Pokémon RPG World. Okay? Flames will gladly be ignored, constructive crtisicism is definitely welcome. My spelling is checked, but do feel free to raise any other queries or things worth raising. **


	2. Roussir

A/N: Now that's over, let's move on a little

**A/N: Now that's over, let's move on a little. **

Chapter 2: Roussir

With the annoyed faces of many cast over him, he sullenly pushed himself up, half walking, half running over to the small bed. Letting out another faint giggle, he put his hand over what seemed to be a pile of blankets. The onyx orbs of his lit up as he felt the limb of his tremble just slightly. As for the woman, she returned his actions with a soft smile that soothed him. He nudged her slightly, while she looked back at him curiously. Giving a nod, she replied to his actions, 'It's a girl. Her name's Roussir.' He gave a short stare, as though deep in thought, as he formed his lips, as if to pronounce the word, 'Woe… sir?' He let out a laugh, his eyes reflecting joy in his heart.

As for the woman, her eyes went wide, 'Daniel! Come quick, get the book. His first word! Roussir I tell you, Roussir!' And all that was left was that wide smile that lingered on his face, lasting for a long time.

--

'Mama, where's Roussir?' he asked, words still a little fuzzy, but clear enough for her to make sense out of. She gestured with her left hand, the small cot that was positioned beside the bed. Laughing with the same grin, the small child was placed beside him, sat upright with the help of a large pillow. Hair in his face, he swept it aside carelessly, turning to Roussir as he embraced her in a hug.

'I'm your brother Roussir! I will protect you, forever, okay?' he announced to her, who didn't react other than letting saliva trail out of her mouth. He dabbed her face dry, as from that face, a small smile emerged, leaving only echoes of laughter from Acero.

--

'C'mon, I want to show you something… Mama and Papa built it for me when I was younger, so it's your turn to have some fun with it!' the young child was dressed in a yellow shirt and brown three-quarter shorts, his ruffled up brown hair swaying at its ends in the cooling summer breeze. The other figure speared, dressed in a slightly oversized red shirt and brown jeans that went down slightly past her ankles. Her hair was that of a guy's, only faintly resembling a girl. On the bridge of her nose sat a small pair of brown spectacles, rectangular framed. She breathed heavily, 'Acero... fWait up…'

'Hey, you're the one who can't run fast,' he commented rather rudely, sticking out his tongue. She turned a light red, biting her lip as she caught up steadily.

'Okay, no more hiding secrets Acero. What's this 'bout?' she asked indignantly, as he felt about the ground, knocking a tree bark gently. It gave a soft rattle, as he called out, 'Up here Roussir!' Her large orbs trailed up, as Acero's laughter taunted her to climb up the tree. She grumbled, but the complaints ceased to continue, as Acero presented to her his humble abode.

'Wow… You made this by yourself?'

'No…I told you Papa and Mama made this for me…' he retorted, rolling his onyx eyes as he let the female enter before he followed close behind. His fingers gently brushed themselves against the large pale brown boards that were secured closely together. He knocked them carefully to assure they were still in good condition, before asking her to take a seat, him following after. Folding her legs in a crossed position, her eyes trailing from the leaves hanging above the treehouse, giving the shade, to the large wooden platform suspended on the tree branches. Her voice was soft and mellow, her laugh radiating a feeling of warmth that Acero rarely felt, even from his mother or father. And there, at that very spot, he held her close, hugging her like a rag doll, 'Roussir, I'm gonna take care of you, forever and ever and ever! I won't let you get hurt, ever.' She sat there almost lifelessly, letting out a small giggle as she returned his hug.

--

'Roussir, don't touch it…' the voice muttered, a sign of whining was apparent in its tone. She let out another laugh.

'Nah, it's okay Acero! It's just a bit of fire, won't do no harm,' she said, her eyes locked in an intent stare on the flickering flame that survived on the small wax candle. The wispy orange flames shivered as though trying to survive winter, shaking even with the support of the musky white wax that supported it from below. Her slightly pale skin made contact with the wax first, knocking it with the edge of her fingernails. A small portion crumbled instantly, locked in the space between her skin and her fingernail. Absentmindedly, she scraped it out, hanging her hand loosely. She repeated the procedure, drawing her hand closer to the small flame. She paused abruptly, turning to Acero as she asked, 'Acero, what do you want to be when you grow older?'

He hesitated at the question. Personally, he hadn't an idea. Biting his lower lip, he folded his arms, smiling brightly as he said, 'I'm going to be an Electric-type trainer! Just like Volkner, and Lieutenant Surge! I'm going to be just like them!'

She smiled in response to his answer, running a couple of fingers through her hair as she said, 'Well, I want to train fire-type Pokémon! Just like Blaine, Flannery, and Flint of the Elite Four!' Within her onyx orbs, the flame from the candle sparkled in them, flickering slightly, unlike that on the wax candle, which flickered incessantly.

She had fallen silent, before muttering, 'Acero, do you know about Pokémon eggs?'

He gazed into her onyx orbs, his reflection cast upon them. Nodding, he replied, 'Of course!'

'Well, what's your favourite Pokémon egg you'd want to get?' she asked, drawing her hand away from the flame for a brief moment. He had not made his response to this question, as she continued, 'Well, I wouldn't mind any egg. They're all beautiful in their many ways, humans are just too picky, I think.'

Her sentence trailed off, as she let out a scream. She rolled herself into a ball like a Sandshrew, clutching her hand tight as she refused to let Acero see her. Soft whimpers came from her curled up body, as the boy wrestled her open, seeing her face streaked with the long marks of tears. They started from beneath her eyes, parting into different direction, blotching on her slightly pale skin. Her fingers were clenched into a ball obstinately, and Acero had to tickle her slightly just to wrench open the tightly clamped fist.

'Don't touch it,' she whimpered, trying to clench her small hand again. He wouldn't allow her, glancing into the pools of shimmering onyx. Without a word, he got up, returning with a small bucket, small splashes of water occasionally falling out. Still silent, he immersed her fingers into the water. She winced slightly due to the searing pain that stung her skin, but tried her hardest to not make a sound. Still looking away, he muttered, 'I said I would take care of you, forever and ever. Remember that, okay?' She constantly kept silent, fingers only swaying slowly in the crystal clear liquid contained in the red pail. His response was replied with a slight nod from Roussir, as she whimpered again softly, embracing Acero in a short hug as she let out tears of pain. He sat there, seemingly unfazed, before giving in, patting her lightly, the small flame slowly extinguishing itself, the last of the wax dripping to the floor.

--

Silence filled the house, as the object toppled over. Cylindrical, it was thin; too much force was enough to shatter its frail self. It somersaulted in the air, twice, landing head first on the cold marble with a loud crash, the thin glass shattering into smithereens. Both figures were cast upon the curtains, their silhouettes mimicking every action they made. Both were silent, only faint snores could be heard from the bedrooms that were linked to one another, showing apparent signs of them being Roussir and Acero's snores. The green lamp that was placed by the bedside reflected the couple's actions, as the scream broke the silence.

'Am I not good enough for you?!'

He didn't react, still silent.

'Why would you cheat on me?'

Still no response was heard from the male, his lower lip only quivering a slight bit. His eyes scanned the surroundings. The bed had obviously been messed up, and the woman that stood before him, simply filled with anger. It was as though she had a bad hair day, her hand fluttering in different directions, its auburn colour looking faded and dreaded. Her eyes weren't lively and filled with the joy he knew; they were pale, dull, and emotionless. Her nightgown was loosely draped onto her like a curtain, crinkled as they reached knee length. Her fingers trembled slightly, while her feet were cradled in rather oversized white bedroom slippers.

'Answer me, Daniel Voltio!'

He wasn't fazed. It was beneficial to have a pair of stern onyx eyes; they showed authority, formality, , especially when he needed to be serious. 'You will leave,' he said without questioning, gently gliding his fingers along the bed frame, advancing towards the door. She stepped in, pushing against his chest as she replied, 'I take Roussir with me. I shall bring the child up without you being a hindrance. I refuse to have this daughter of _mine_ to be brought up with the name of Voltio. She will follow my last name – Enfer. I ask for no more, and I will leave tonight.'

He didn't say a word. His callous fingers grasped the knob, turning it carefully before gesturing his right hand to the outside. She laughed halfheartedly, her hand sweeping across his face. His fingers gently brushed against the wound, his face showing pain occasionally. Another laugh was let out, as her figure glided down the hallway. The crack between the door and the wall widened, as she gently stroked the sleeping child. Her hair was laid back as neatly as possible, her slender hands nudging the child awake as she cooed in a soothing voice, 'Roussir, darling, let's go. We're leaving this place. I'll bring you to a beautiful place, okay?'

She stirred from her sleep, 'Hnnh? Leaving? But Mama… I want to stay here! We're a happy family here Mama! You, me, Papa, and Acero! I want to stay here… Why must we leave Mama, why?'

'Don't ask questions my child. Let's get going, you don't want to wake your brother Acero up, now do you?'

'But I don't want to leave Acero! Mama! I don't want to leave!'

'Stop pushing your luck darling,' she said through gritted teeth, her nails digging into Roussir's smooth skin as she cringed slightly, holding back tears of pain. She felt the salty liquid in her eyes, as she whimpered softly, 'Mama… let… go, please…'

'I told you we are going. Now, let's get going,' she growled softly, as she paused in her struggle with the child, the other one standing at the bedroom door. He was clad in orange, long-sleeved shirts and pants, his hair hanging over one eye which he rubbed carelessly with the right hand. His left eye was barely open, the stuffed Pikachu plush toy that he held in his hands fell onto the floor, as he asked innocently, 'Mama… what are you doing with Roussir?'

'She's leaving with me Acero. You're going to be staying with Papa, and that's final. No questions Acero, no questions,' her decision was apparently final. His face was sullen, 'Why Mama, why?'

'I told you no questions! Now get out of my way!' she screamed, shoving him onto the bed as she stomped over the plush toy without care, as Roussir's faint voice trailed on.

'Acero!'

'Acero!'

'_Acero!'_

'Roussir…'

'Roussir…'

'_Roussir…'_

--

'_Acero, will you promise me something?'_

'_Hnnh? What would you want me to do, Roussir? I told you, I'll protect you forever and ever and ever!'_

'_I know that Acero… If you ever come across a Pokémon egg, will you take it for me? Raise it for me? And then you can give it to me on my birthday or something, like a surprise present… Although I just said it all, and it wouldn't be a surprise… but it would be really nice, what do you think Acero?'_

'_Anything to protect you forever and ever… and ever,' his soft smile illuminated the shady treehouse, as he let out a giggle, embracing Roussir in a hug. She giggled, returning his love for her as a sister._

--

'Papa! I'll be out hunting!' he let out the yell, as a muffled 'okay' was returned to him. He ruffled the hair of his up, taking out a belt of Pokéballs as he bounded into the greenery that overlooked the house. His eyes caught hold of a young Weedle. Ignoring the tiny worthless bug, his search continued, shortly after which he got hold of an Ekans, a Pidgeotto, a Drowzee, and a Machop. He hadn't complained about them, they weren't half bad catches after all. He had actually planned to continue catching more Pokémon, but the sudden shortage of Pokéballs due to a little theft from a small family of Rattata had him two Pokémon short. He grumbled softly, coming to the decision of heading back, when he noticed the object cradled in the nest of ferns.

'Eh… Why didn't I see this in the first place…' he mentally questioned his inner self, shrugging it off as he advanced towards the strange object. The small nest was shielded by large leaves that loomed over the shorter plants, but a small fragment of light had filtered in through microscopic cracks between the leaves. Even with such minimum light, the small object glistened in a beautiful yellow, only with speckles of black and red on it.

He had yet to come to a decision, as he heard rustling sounds. Without question, he grabbed the object, and ran.

--

**A/N: This chapter was super lengthened, much better than the first prologue chapter, nice eh? This one was reflected more on the bond between Acero and Roussir, and what their relationship is. Yes, some of you might go, 'What the hell? I thought Roussir was a guy… You even put 'he', 'he' in the first chapter. Yes, this will only be further clarified, **_**later**_**. Okay, so, review, please. I feel very much saddened when I see '15' under the number of hits. It is an OC story, that I know, but what is so wrong about that? It's really like a biography, autobiography, whatever, but reading it won't kill, I know it doesn't, so don't give me excuses.**

**Fine, two choices. Either you review this story or make me feel better by viewing the chapters constantly, **_**or**_** you go to the Pokémon RPG World and become an active member. I'm a moderator there, I will **_**monitor**_**. I am not stupid, mind you.**

**Please, I really feel sad when I see such… low numbers. I'll be putting this on a short pause, three reviews for the entire story would be nice… I plan to work on the next chapter of Sweetest Rose, one of my most popular Fanfictions, and I'm really proud of it. Oh yes, I was pondering over the matter of whether I should revamp my earlier chapters, or do you prefer me to leave it that way so you can easily see my progression in writing? Just review on this chapter, or the first one! I'm really saddened. So, cheer me up, okay?**

_**dewdropdread**_


	3. New Partners and Moves

He looked at the egg with a blank expression, 'So this is a Pokemon egg eh

**Hey guys, yep, after a little thinking, here's Chapter Three! I know you people… aren't too supportive, but I'll do what I do, which is just writing on, even if people resent my works. Also, I think a disclaimer should be in place for now.**

**I do not own Pokémon, but I do own Acero, and Roussir, and others.**

He looked at the egg with a blank expression, 'So this is a Pokémon egg eh? Well, one word – boring!' Acero's onyx eyes remained annoyed, as he quickly shoved it under a pillow when he heard the door shake. Daniel entered, 'Acero, something wrong?'

'Hnnh? No, nothing's wrong, just thinking about Roussir,' he lied, as Daniel gave him a stern glare, 'You will not speak of your sister or mother in this house ever again, have you heard me, Acero Voltio?' His own onyx orbs shimmered with complete hatred, as Daniel's son merely replied, 'Fine.' He pouted, sulking as he shoved a book into the shelf, climbing onto his bed. The father smiled faintly, picking himself up by pushing off the ground. He opened the door, turning back to see Acero's back still facing him. 'I'm sorry, Acero,' he muttered to himself, a tear falling as he exited, the door closing with a gentle 'thud'.

-

He had been awakened. 'Bathroom needs,' he cursed, sliding off the bed as he walked down the hallway, yawning softly. He paused to listen what was happening in Daniel's room, which was only faint snoring, telling him that his father was sleeping. Shrugging, he entered the bathroom, only coming out with faint sounds of flushing water emitted from the toilet. Acero hesitated, eyes half open as he looked at the bedroom door, white light was filtering through the gap beneath the door. He checked on his father's bedroom again, before dashing in. The source of this light was obviously the egg, as Acero clung onto the round object. 'If you're going to teleport somewhere, bring me to Roussir, okay?' he questioned the egg. It didn't respond, as the glowing finally subsided, a small yellow figure in its place.

'Pi!'

'Great, I'm eleven and I haven't even got my Pokémon license… I'll need to find Professor Rowan soon… Where's that book thing…' he grumbled, shuffling his feet as he proceeded to removing a large, bulky book from the cupboard. Dropping it on the floor, it made a loud bang, causing the small Pokémon to jump, obviously startled. He didn't bother about it, running his fingers at a quick pace across the pages as he tried to find the Pokémon before him.

'Pichu? Looks more like a… rat or something… Are you sure it isn't a Rattata dyed yellow?' he questioned himself, yelping in pain as the young Pokémon had gnawed onto his finger. The Pichu raised his head, showing an obvious sign of being insulted. Carelessly flicking his hand, he winced at the occasional pain, saying in a sarcastic tone, 'Well, sorry?' Wincing again, he clutched his hand tight, gently massaging the finger as he pondered about the situation, 'Do Pokémon need nicknames? Guess I could give you one…' Glancing over at the small yellow Pokémon, he tapped his finger impatiently on the lower lip, examining the tiny creature.

'Hiiri.'

The Pichu looked up, dainty eyes meeting Acero's onyx orbs. He remained silent, as Acero repeated his words again, 'Hiiri.'

'Pi?'

'Well, you responded to the name, so, Hiiri will be your name from now on,' the boy announced, the small Pichu bounding over to Acero's side as he clambered onto his back and on his shoulders, as Acero let out a laugh. The newly named Pichu let out a small giggle, while Acero mumbled, 'We will head out, tomorrow will be a new day.' Nodding to the small companion that clung himself to Acero's left shoulder, he smiled, pulling out the small bag from his closet, as well as some shirts, pants, socks, shoes, and other necessities. He then hesitated, advancing to the dresser as he pulled out the small notebook. Randomly tearing a couple of pages from it, he haphazardly stuffed the loose pieces of paper into his pockets and bag. After which, he lazily dropped onto his bed, taking one last look at the bag placed by the bedside table, a small Pichu curled up beside him.

-

'Dad, I'm going,' he said without hesitating. He breathed deeply, hoping that it wouldn't go wrong. The older male looked over his shoulder, setting the bacon on the pan off the stove as the gas was turned down slowly. The small Pichu didn't make a sound, poking his head out of the bag for a short breather as he hid back in again. Daniel Voltio raised an eyebrow, pausing to shuffle the bacon a bit more before raising the question, 'Oh? You have decided to get your Pokémon license?' He turned away from Acero, placing two strips of the red coloured food on a plate, and beginning to fry an egg. Acero replied his question with a simple nod, shoving Hiiri back into the bag when he came out again.

'Well, I can't really stop you in that choice, but I guess I shall wish you good luck then, Acero me boy, and keep yourself safe, okay?' he sighed in defeat, dropping the scrambled egg onto the same plate as the bacon. Picking up the two slices of toast from the toaster, he spread a thick layer of marmalade on it, before pouring a tall glass of apple juice, three ice cubes floating at the surface. Placing the items on a sunny yellow tray, he laid the spread on the ivy coloured table, as he said, 'Hey, you got to have yourself a good breakfast before you leave. I'll just cook something light later, mind about yourself first. After all, this will be the last breakfast I will make for you for a while.' Acero didn't catch the soft whimper that his father let out, his fork shuffling the food around on the plate as he took a bite into the toast. He took a small bit of slightly chewed eggs and bacon, lowering his hand near his bag, which was seated on the floor. A small pair of hands extended themselves out of the bag, drawing the food from Acero's hands as he shoved it down his mouth. Giggling, Daniel raised an eyebrow, 'Did you hear something?' Looking up, Acero replied with a shrug of his shoulders, taking another bite out of the toast. He finished what was left of his breakfast, the fork falling onto the plate with a 'clang'. Pushing his seat backwards, Acero stood up, making sure Hiiri still had some air before carrying the bag on his shoulders, 'Well, I'm off.'

'Acero.'

'Yes?' he replied, uncertain why his father would break the moment. Getting up, Daniel Voltio paced himself, advancing towards his son. Acero breathed slowly, startled when his father embraced him in a hug, 'I'll miss you Acero. I know, I haven't been the best of parents, and I'm not the best husband either. I really want to say sorry Acero, I really do. But I can't just yet. But I will Acero, so, you just focus on this journey, okay? I know this will sound unfair, but don't go and look for your sister or mother, just concentrate on this goal of your journey, please?' he whimpered silently, tightening his grasp on his son until Acero gave a slight nod did Daniel release his grasp.

'Dad, please don't worry,' he said calmly, adjusting his bag as he opened the door with a slight click. At that last moment, Daniel could have sworn he saw a small lightning bolt-shaped tail sticking out of Acero's bag.

-

'Starly? One hundred percent that thing isn't an Electric-type, so skip him…' Acero muttered, glancing over at the laboratory that was situated just before the outskirts of Sandgem. He pondered over visiting the professor of Sinnoh, deciding to visit him in the end. After all, he still needed to get himself a Pokémon trainer license whether he liked it or not, or he would be accused of crime, lest he was caught without one. Cradling the tiny Pichu in his arms, he handed the young baby Pokémon to Nurse Joy, who disappeared behind the small door. Collecting the Pokémon who clung onto his shoulder again, he peered over next door, seeing the large laboratory seated on a large piece of land, the tall towers looming over the other shops and houses. Entering, the small Chimecho-shaped wind chime swayed gently in the wind, causing the different wooden blocks to make a soothing sound as Acero brushed past it. His eyes trailed from the various mechanisms to the books strewn on the glass table, later landing on the machine where three Pokeballs were held. He didn't question about the three capsules that seated themselves neatly, as he turned, wondering what he would do, half startled when he turned around, a man staring at him with intent eyes.

'What are you doing in my lab!? Planning to drive it mad? Steal the starter Pokémon? You wish young lad, now scram!'

'Erm, no, I was here for my license, I've already got myself a Pokémon… Who needs a Pokéball…' Acero said, unzipping the bag all the way as Hiiri popped his head out, the professor stumbling back in shock as Hiiri shouted, 'Pi!'

'Okay then… Here you go boy,' Rowan said, passing Acero the six Pokeballs and a Pokedex, along with a small piece of card. He didn't question the use of any of the items, but took one Pokéball and put Hiiri in it. Quickly letting the Pichu out of his ball again, Acero placed Hiiri on his shoulder, fingers carefully zipping the bag up as he gave it a nice pat, 'Thank you Professor Rowan.' For once, Acero let out a genuine smile, the Pichu nodding in glee as the old researcher dismissed Acero from his laboratory. Looking back at the large building behind him, he muttered softly, 'Hell I am not going back there.'

The grass annoyed him. Everything annoyed him. Rubbing his nose gently, he sniffed slightly, groaning as he sneezed again, cleaning his reddened nose with some tissue. Hiiri clung onto his shoulder, growling slightly as the Pichu's ears twitched away, as though he had sensed something. He quickly plopped himself into the grass, a small spark let loose as he pointed away at a small Shinx. By the look of it, Acero had quickly inferred the Pokémon was of the Electric-type. Wasting no time, he was ready for the capture, until he realized that the Pichu he had didn't know many attacks – At least, he didn't know what attacks the Pokémon had.

'Um… Tackle or something?' he said, the Mouse Pokémon growling as he charged himself up with electricity, dashing towards the Shinx at breakneck pace as the Pokémon was knocked over. Frowning, Acero shouted when Hiiri grabbed the empty Pokéball in hand, throwing it at the Shinx as the Pokémon went in.

'What the heck was that for? You could have just told me that I could throw the Pokéball! Don't tell me I wasn't focused! I was! Don't give me that look! What kind of attitude are you giving me Mister?!' he started retorting at everything the small Pichu threw at him, twitching his eye as the Pokémon begun cheekily slapping its butt. Slapping a palm to his face, he bent down, holding the Pokéball in hand, as he muttered, 'Loisto. Loisto will be your name then.' Stowing it away in a belt he had, he looked at the Pichu again, 'What the hell was that attack anyway?'

The Pokémon groaned, finding a stick and drawing lines on the ground, as Acero read the words out slowly, 'Vo- Volt Ta- Tackle… What is that attack?' He looked at the Pokémon inquisitively, as the Pichu frowned, doing a quick demonstration as Acero watched in silence, 'Looks like some electric attack. Anyway, we'd better get a move on.'

-

'… We're lost.'

'Pi, Pikachu!'

'… We're lost.'

'Pi, Pi, Pikachu, Pi!'

'… We're lost.'

They looked around, totally unimpressed by the flashing lights that decorated the large city of Poketopia. He found this a complete waste of time. How did they arrive here again? Oh yeah, that crazy Abra they found teleported them to this utopia. The Pikachu on his shoulder was grabbed away, as Acero quickly reacted, readying Loisto's Pokéball as the figure gushed over the Mouse Pokémon, 'Well aren't you the cutest thing ever! I know what you'll like! I'll teach you, the move Surf! I don't do this all the time, but you look so cute, I can't resist not to!' The electric pouches on the Pikachu began to work up, sparks of electricity escaping the pouches. She squealed in happiness, placing Hiiri down (much to his delight), before beginning her lesson.

And the next time Acero saw Hiiri, the Pokémon was surfing across the waters and causing a tidal wave to crash upon his trainer, as the two of them departed the large city, Acero drenched while Hiiri laughed away.

**Slightly cut it short, but still good. The next chapter will come in due time, fret not.**


	4. A Beginning for Others

He turned off the tap, and the water gradually turned to gentle drips

**A/N: Now that Acero has had some background of his own, we're going to shift our focus to the awesome Roussir! I know it's supposed to circle about Acero purely, but who doesn't love this brother/sister love? Anyway, on with the story, disclaimers to be inserted here.**

He turned off the tap, and the water gradually turned to gentle drips. He grabbed the towel hanging on the railing, draped it over his shoulders after taking much time to dry his hair, leaving it to bounce yet droop some at the same time. Before leaving the bathroom, he grabbed the orange tinted spectacles that were seated beside the sink. Strolling past his dresser, he pocketed the Pokéball that had been seating there the entire night, and took a glance at the brown backpack beside the bed. Stifling a yawn, he grabbed them and dropped them beside the door.

He let his auburn hair fall over his face again. Emma Enfer strided in after picking up her own toast and scrambled eggs, looking over at the young child, slightly anxious, and finally decided to break the cold streak that was reigning currently between her and her child, 'Roussir…?'

'Yeah mom?'

'You… Are you _really_ sure you're all ready for this. I mean… Johto… It's a whole new adventure for you ever since we've… moved from Kanto, but still, you know, you could always start a week later… maybe two. What about a month? It'll give you ample time to think through this career, I mean, you didn't even want to go through PokéTech and-'

'Mom, I've already thought this through, several times for that matter. I'm going on this journey. Now. I'm of age already mom, I've grown up, and you're not treating me like one…'

'What about that Cyndaquil of yours? He still refuses to behave,' she promptly argued back to stall him further.

Roussir finished the remaining crumbs of his toast, 'I believe in Lumiere. I know he'll gradually learn to behave and show respect towards me. It is trust and stuff mom. When I catch more Pokémon, he'll have more friends. He needs those, I guess. I never had many myself anyway – other than…'

'Shut up – Do not speak of those… _freaks_ again.'

'Mom, Acero's not a freak!'

'Anyone who lives with that piece of pruned shit is a freak,' she snorted right back, turning away while she chewed on some toast and eggs.

Roussir got up, sighed, and propped the brown backpack on the table, doing a final check, before loosely flinging it over his shoulders, tipping his orange spectacles down a little, and headed towards the door. Taking one last look back at the auburn haired woman, he opened the door. The cheery feel of the quaint little city didn't feel all that cheery anymore after the conversation between the two of them.

'_But mom, you lived with him before.'_

-

'_Mama! I want go to the Daycare, huh, can I Mama, __**can I**__?' he gave a pleading look towards his mother, who only laughed. She returned the question with a smile after a while's hesitation, 'Okay, calm down darling. Mama's going to head to the radio station. You be a good little child now and don't misbehave and tell the grandpa and ma there I said hi, alright? Don't run off anywhere else, and also-'_

_He giggled, 'Sure Mama. Got it, I heard you a few times already. You be safe too!' His childlike innocence made Emma sigh, as she placed a palm on the side of her face, 'Daniel, she's just like you now.'_

_They headed their separate ways, and the small figure giggled and laughed and ran and bound his way over to the small cozy cottage situated on the borders of the large city named Goldenrod. Merrily, he rang the doorbell twice, before letting himself in without other questions. The couple never minded who came in, as long as they wanted to see the lovely Pokémon that lived and were taken care of under their careful caring._

_The aged couple beamed to see him already leaning over to view the creatures in the large field that made up the Daycare center. He laughed, and looked over to them. They only beamed even more, embracing him in a small hug as he laughed, 'Roussir? You're back so soon? You've been making frequent visits here lately. So, what brings you to our lovely cottage today?'_

_He laughed again, 'Mama's got much business to settle today at the radio station. I'm taggin' along!' He then bounced up and then, eager to know what other surprises the couple had in store for him that day._

'_We'll give you a little gift then,' they said calmly, as the male trudged to the back of the cottage, returning with a small scarlet ruby egg, 'I won't tell you what's inside, but when you're ready to travel, we'll give you one, an exact one. You'll love it.'_

'_But I want __**this**__ one!' he whined, reaching his hands out rather greedily to grab the egg, but with quick reflexes, they retracted the round object._

_The female gave a gentle smile, 'With time Roussir, you must learn that you don't always get things all the time. They'll pass by you, and you have to learn to accept that fate.' She looked down at Roussir, who slowly started to smile. He finally gave a little laugh, and made his way over to the fence that divided the cottage and the large field for the inhabitants to run and prance about. Standing on a small stool, it was almost instantly, two Ponyta promptly trotted up to him and neighed happily, while he stroked their fiery manes, while they nuzzled his face and licked the sides, causing the young boy laughing and giggling in happiness. Watching from afar, they gave another smile, and the old woman leaned over to her husband, and whispered in his ear:_

'_She has a gift with fire-types.'_

-

So, there he was, strolling down the street with nothing but a Cyndaquil and a backpack to last him the rest of his journey. Roussir was not entirely sure where he was headed, but he figured the best was to head towards the first gym, Violet. Was he actually ready, he had no idea, for that matter.

-

'Hiiri!' he shouted again, as the Pikachu snorted, picking up the final Oran Berry and munching on it. Loisto grinned meekly at him, and Acero shot a glare over at the Luxio, 'Not you too, _not a word_.' He instantly kept quiet, and the male rubbed his temples in pure annoyance. Arame was taking a rest for the battle he had just had – Byron had most definitely not gone easy on him. Tugging at his coat, he then proceeded to look about. Another Electric-type to the team would come in handy, and definitely so.

'Guys, I think I'll head to Floaroma Town for the time being. It would do _me_ some good in getting some nice healing because you guys are annoying me a lot at the moment,' he muttered the last bit, and quickly crossed over the water with Hiiri's ability to Surf. Walking on to Jubilife, he had a sharp turn North, came across the usual Budew, Bidoof, Starly, and went through the rocky cave, going North of Route 204, Acero breathed, returning Hiiri, and headed West. He had phoned up Rowan the other day, who was a little displeased that Acero hadn't been catching any Pokémon, but other than that, Acero had been notified by the Pokémon professor that a certain foreign Pokémon had arrived in Sinnoh – Electrike.

If he wanted to build his dream team, it had to start soon. He had been travelling for a while now, yet, he was certain that at this rate, he wouldn't be able to even get the foundation for this team ready before he left for the next region – Johto.

'Alright, let's find that Electrike for ourselves. Hiiri, Arame, Loisto, go forth!' he shouted, flinging the three Pokéballs in a array of directions, as the Pikachu sniffed about, ears twitching rhythmically, the Elekid causing small sparks about his head, and the Luxio flicked his tail incessantly, throwing his small but furry mane back as he sniffed about too, and Acero leapt into the grass to look about.

-

'_Mama, can you tell me about the Sinnoh Region…?' he asked innocently again, as she bit her lip._

'_I cannot, Roussir.'_

'_I hear it's supposed to be magical. Mama, who lives in the Sinnoh regi-'_

'_-Mama…?'_

_She was already down the hallway, and as she ran, the sapphire crystals that fell from her eyes stained her pale violet gown._

-

_He reached in to the cupboard, and behind all those towels and storybooks, he pulled out a small jotter book, carefully pulled the pen out from the drawer, and sat on his bed, where a large Torchic print was on the pillows, bolsters, covers, and the large quilt. Roussir leaned on the pillow. Putting his encyclopedia on Pokémon away, he then carefully wrote after giving a smile._

_Hello Acero!_

_I would love to know where you are right now. I'm going to guess… Hoenn! It's a strange guess, but there's where Watson the Electric-type Gym Leader lives. I know, you want to follow in his footsteps, like Lieutenant Surge and also Volkner from Vermilion and Sunyshore. Well, I hope you're in Sinnoh. Sinnoh's a magical place. I want to tell you more, but I can't. I don't have any other secrets with me to tell you. You'll tell me yours, right?_

_Love,_

_Your sister Roussir _

_He folded the paper up in a simple envelope after tearing the piece from the book, and carefully glued up the last opening. He beamed at it, and then looked over. Morning, it was. He grabbed a magnifying glass from his bedside table, and magnified the sun rays until the paper caught fire. He watched, with a frown creased on his usually merry face, and stomped out the fire. That part of the floor was always scorched, the black marks. He swept the small ashes up and dumped them into the wastepaper basket. Still in his pajamas, he trudged back to bed, and threw his head onto the pillow._

_And he cried._

-

'Lumiere, Tackle it, then move in with Smokescreen to confuse it!' he shouted, as the second the Cyndaquil smashed the Ponyta full force, billowing smoke came spewing from his mouth, rendering the horse helpless, confused, and vulnerable to attacks. While it was still unable to proceed, Roussir ordered an Ember from the Pokémon, sending off the weak and basic form of Fire-type attack. But unlike what the young beginner had planned, the Ponyta seemed to emerge from the disappearing smoke, much more confident and stronger that a short while ago when she was panicky and such.

_Flash Fire._ _A fire-types strongest method of turning the tables on a battle. _He winced. He should have noted that Ponyta were capable of having such an ability.

'Guess we're going to go with pure-attacking…' he muttered, 'Lumiere, Smokescreen, then reel back, follow up with one nice Tackle!'

The Cyndaquil dashed forth and released a Smokescreen, recoiling back, steadying himself, and bound forth again. The Ponyta, once again trapped in the swirling smoke, ran recklessly in a random direction, coincidentally the direction of which Lumiere was heading to, and rammed him down with a defeaning Stomp attack. Roussir winced, and called Cyndaquil to his side first. The Ponyta didn't hesitate to release an Ember attack (a particularly strong one because of its Flash Fire ability), which the duo dodged quickly. Once again moving in with a Tackle, it became much faster, and Roussir watched as the Pokémon picked up pace and slammed into the horse without it noticing.

'Quick Attack once again!' he said instantly, understanding the situation. Lumiere moved like lightning again, and hitting the Ponyta in quick succession. Before another move could be made, a Pokéball went soaring in the horse's direction, absorbing it with the red laser, while it shook relentlessly. Roussir held his breath. Lumiere remained to keep his guard up, and reared back, ready to attack again if it broke free.

But it didn't. Roussir blinked, stupefied, and he caught Lumiere in his arms. Smiling, he looked at the now fainted Cyndaquil, and smiled, 'A shiny. Would you believe, of all the dumb luck, a _shiny_ Pokémon.'

And he headed back up the hill towards the town's red-roofed building, in his pocket a Pokéball with a newly caught friend. In his mind was not the egg he had been promised, but a journey he was looking forward to as the days would slowly pass, be it with Acero or not.

-

In another region, however, a young boy dug his hands deep in his brown coloured coat, his Pokémon withdrawn back into the red capsules that they were stored in, and turned his head away from the patch of grass, and returned to the Pokémon Center situated in Floaroma Town, heavy hearted that the attempts to find his desired Pokémon had been futile.

**A/N: There we go. I actually have plans for the Electrike to appear at a later date, and yeah, according to Roussir's information the Rapidash she now owns is really a Shiny, don't hit me! I really liked the idea and such, and I'm sorry if you're getting confused with all the gender pronouns changing and stuff. They **_**are**_** meant to confuse you. Okay, make my day by whacking that "Submit Review" button now! I apologise, I've been on a hiatus for a while now, and I'll try and get Another Me updated too by this week. It's the holidays, and everyone parties during the **_**holidays**_**.**


End file.
